1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and an image forming program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advancements in network technology, network printers that are shared by many users have become prevalent. Because one network printer is typically shared by a lot of users, network printers are provided with a lot of sheet feed trays, to accommodate various types of papers, or papers of various sizes, to fulfill diversifying needs of the users.
However, the number of trays that can be mounted on a printer is limited. Therefore, a mismatch can occur on network printers. Mismatch here means differences between printing conditions specified by a user in a print instruction and the actual printer settings.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-276288 discloses a solution to this issue. Specifically, when a user selects a sheet size that is not available on a printer that the user is trying to use, a message that says that that sheet size is not available is displayed for the user. When the user sees such a message, he/she can decide whether to continue printing by selecting other sheet size or to cancel the printing. However, the acts of canceling printing and of determining whether there is a mismatch are time consuming and put a lot of burden on the user, the printer, and the network, and lead to lowering of the overall efficiency.